elysiantailfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Tethys
Involvement During the game Dust: An Elysian Tail, Dust finds a village in the Cirromon Caverns to investigate why the waters have stopped flowing. Speaking to citizens of Mudpot, he learns that there is a powerful being who controls the waters named "The Lady". Lady Tethys is found at the end of the caverns holding the waters in the background for her quest Stop General Gaius's Campaign. Lady Tethys is the second main boss in the game that also was corrupted by Gaius's hatred. Battling Tethys Lady Tethys has two main forms of attack: the first is lifting her hand causing a clear orb to shrink, causing electric strike in the area, and the other is Lady Tethys changes her arm into a sharp sickle vine that is brought back then swinged forward quickly with a large hit radius. One strategy to fight Lady Tethys is to keep using Fidget's projectiles to keep hitting her while Dust tries to get close enough to use The Undoing. It is recommended to keep your distance afterward, as her swing attacks become faster. The combo works best when she's in the middle of casting an electric strike. On hardcore difficulty, Lady Tethys will endlessly use electric orb attack if Dust is away from her. Once the battle starts, avoid her first orb attack by jumping toward her. Get close enough to lure her swing attack (avoid if necessary), then use The Undoing. Once she recovers from the air throw, she will likely to use her swing attack again and this time she will have invulnerability frames, so Dust can't attack/interrupt her and must avoid the attack. After one swing attack she will lost invulnerability frames and can be attacked again. Repeat and that's the end of her. Note that if Dust get knocked back toward spikes and trapped there, he will likely to be dead because once he gets back on his feet, he won't have invulnerability frames as in lower difficulty, so it's a perma-spike. Dust might want to avoid using projectile storm on this fight in this difficulty, because once hit by projectiles, the Lady will gain invulnerability frames after a while, which might result in the Undoing failing to land a full combo that's supposed to interrupt the swing attack. After the fight, Ahrah states that it vanished the darkness from her, knocking Lady Tethys to her original state. Lady Tethys releases the waters back into the land saving both Mudpot and Aurora village from death. Trivia *Lady Tethys is the only one of the bosses who is currently alive. *After fighting Lady Tethys there is a new projectile for Fidget to use that's quite useful. *The Final parting gift that Ahrah states was already there if Dust goes to the surface when he first finds Mudpot. *Lady Tethys is attuned into the Life Thread knowing all beings thoughts; easily knowing what Dust wants. *Lady Tethys design seems to be reused for the Frite. *Tethys is the name of one of the Titans of Greek mythology. She is the sister and wife of Oceanus. ru:Леди_Тетис Category:Characters (Dust) Category:Protagonist (Dust) Category:Bosses (Dust) Category:Enemies (Dust)